


Moon

by verdants



Series: moon [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Together, following events that occurred in 3x23, still getting used to tagging sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdants/pseuds/verdants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"how can a moment as simple as seeing her bedroom for the first time make him feel so warm and full of love?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

Felicity had no doubts with this plan. With pure excitement, she flew into her apartment, past her living room and into her bedroom to pack her bags. First, she needed to change. She didn’t want to start a road trip in clothes she wore for a few days. (Should she even call it a road trip?) Felicity changed into some leggings and a soft t-shirt that she knew she would be comfortable in. She switched her booties for a pair of sneakers and slipped her sweater in her tote bag – she knew she was going to get cold later.

 

She didn’t even know what to bring or what she needed but she didn’t care. She just packed everything that she could into a duffle bag. The beauty about this plan is that it…wasn’t really a plan at all. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do wherever she ended up but she didn’t care. She was going to be with him and that’s all she cared about. She was happy. Because she, finally, gets to be _with_ him and that meant everything to her. As she jumped into the bathroom, she practically used her arm to sweep all her toiletries into her bag, remembering to toss in her toothbrush and her makeup pouch.

 

 _What about my gadgets_ , Felicity asked herself. So she packed her tablet and her mini keyboard along with a Ziploc bag of chargers in her tote bag. A vacation was much needed but in all honesty, she couldn’t stay away from a computer for however long she was going to be gone. She placed her bags on the floor at the foot of her bed and plopped on the couch in the living room. As she stared off into the distance, usually so many thoughts would be rushing through Felicity’s brain. But she only thought about him. She thought about holding his hand, being wrapped in his arms and the feeling of his warm skin beneath her lips. When the doorbell startled her from her thoughts, she shot up from the couch and skipped to the front door. She opened the door to reveal Oliver standing on her porch with his hands in his pockets.

 

Felicity can feel her cheeks warming as he softly said, “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” she replied and then bit her lip. She dipped her head down to hide her blush. Oliver took a step closer to her and she felt his hand lift up her chin. Oliver studied her face, his blue eyes pouring into hers as the rough pad of his thumb softly ran over her chin. His hand grazed her jawline up to her ear, his hand cupping her cheek as he leaned over kiss her cheek. Felicity closed her eyes as he peppered a path of kisses along her jaw and then pressing his lips softly to hers. He kissed her sweetly and with such love she sort of forgot what he was here for.

 

“You ready to go?” he whispered against her lips. She brought her hands up to rest on his chest.

 

“Yeah,” she nodded, brushing her nose along his. Felicity let out a little moan as he brought his lips back down to hers. Oliver’s free hand lightly squeezed on her hip to pull her closer to him while Felicity’s hands tightened on his shirt. His mouth opened slightly so her tongue could lightly trace his, coaxing him to move them out from beneath her doorway.

He took a couple steps, giving her one more kiss before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers.

 

“We should get,” he paused to breathe, “going.”

 

“Mhm,” she mumbled licking her lips, untangling themselves from each other. His hand found hers as she leads him to her bedroom. He’s never been in her bedroom before but he didn’t feel like a stranger or an invader. As soon as he stepped foot into the room, he felt at home. (This isn’t that strange to Oliver because every time he looks at her he sees home, a place where he belongs.) He doesn’t even notice every detail of her room, like he probably would if he wasn’t so tired, but he does notice the bright, colorful bedding, a dog calendar, and the orange walls.

 

“The name on the can was Sunshine Tangerine, actually,” she corrects. Oliver realizes he mumbled the last part out loud. Felicity was rubbing off on him, he thought. “Orange is my favorite color remember?”

 

“Yeah. Of course, I do,” he replied. “I like it. It’s very you.” He looked at her and smiled the smile he saves for only her. He didn’t tell her that he remembers everything about her, even the little things. How can a moment as simple as seeing her bedroom for the first time make him feel so warm and full of love?

 

Suddenly, a yawn escaped from Oliver’s mouth. “Oh my god. You must be so incredibly tired!” Felicity yelped.

 

“Felicity, I’m fine. I’m not too tired to drive for a little while.”

 

“Oliver. We didn’t exactly have an easy couple of days…or weeks, for that matter. We should sleep here for the night.”

 

“Ok,” he said simply.

 

“Ok? You aren’t going to fight me about it?”

 

He shrugged. “No. You’re right. I’m actually really exhausted and your bed looks comfortable,” he said while taking off his jacket and his shoes.

 

(Staring at the bed, he thought about spending nights here with her. He thought about nights where they would sit up watching TV. Nights where they would stay up late telling each other their secrets. Nights where he would be buried deep inside her, their bodies melting together and moving as one, her nails grazing up down his back while he sucked on her neck. Quiet nights where they would just sleep, wrapped in each other arms. His cheeks warmed thinking about how she would be the last thing he saw before falling asleep and the first thing he saw after waking up. Nights where he would feel like the luckiest guy in the world, nights where he would feel like he couldn’t possibly deserve her or this happiness, and nights where she would tell him that he absolutely does.)

 

Felicity smiled and began taking off her shoes and taking out her ponytail. They drifted to the sides they usually sleep on when they’re alone. Luckily, he prefers the right and she prefers the left. Oliver looked at Felicity, who was biting on her bottom lip. “What’s the matter?”

 

“I just realized this is our first night sleeping together. I mean, not sleeping together. Like _sleeping_ sleeping together.” His face scrunched up with confusion. “This shouldn’t be awkward? I love you, you love me and we’ve already had sex so, it really shouldn’t be weird to just lay down, fully clothed by the way and just go to sleep…for the first time…together. Right?”

 

Oliver looked at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk. God, he loved this woman.  He pulled the blankets up and slipped beneath them. “Please get in the bed, Felicity,” he begged. Giving in, she turned off the lamp and slowly slid into bed next to him. “Come here,” he said opening his arms, allowing her to curl up next him. She set her hand on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder while he began to caress her arm. Felicity could hear his breathes evening out. “I love you,” he said sleepily.

 

Felicity looked up him. Reaching up to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, ignoring the tickle of his scruff on her lips, she whispered, “I love you, Oliver.” She placed her head back onto his shoulder and then laced her fingers with his.

 

Shortly after, Oliver could hear her lightly snoring. He smiled to himself because for the first time in a really long time, he knew was going to sleep well tonight. He felt safe and free. He was happy. She was here with him, in his arms. He had no idea what tomorrow’s journey was going to bring and he couldn’t wait to find out. With her. For the first time in awhile, Oliver fell asleep with a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! it's tallulah. i hope your week is going well and i hope you enjoy this small thing i wrote. the title is a song by sleeping at last. 
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated! thanks! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @tommymerlyns
> 
> xo


End file.
